Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels has wide development prospect in the display field due to the characteristics of autoluminescence, high contrast, low thickness, wide viewing angle, fast response speed, capability of being applied in flexible panels, wide usage temperature range, simple production process, etc.
Due to the above characteristics, the OLED display panel may be applicable to devices with display function such as a mobile phone, a display, a notebook computer, a digital camera and an instrument.